Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-7$ and $x$ and add $1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $1$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-7x + 1) = \color{orange}{-8(-7x+1)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{-8(-7x+1)}$ $-8(-7x+1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-7x+1)+4$.